Soulmate?
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Canon/ AT/ Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Duo sahabat yang sudah melewati berbagai ujian dalam ikatan persahabatan sejak kecil. Saking kompaknya, bahkan momen krusial rumah tangga mereka pun dilewati bersama-sama/ "Kau menyesal menikah dengan Sakura-chan? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau merebut Hinata dariku?"/ Family Fic. Not Yaoi/ NaruHina x SasuSaku/ RnR :*


**Srek Srek Srek Srek**

"_Shuriken, kunai_, bom asap, obat-obatan, peralatan medis, peralatan mandi, celana dalam, ngg… apa lagi ya? Hmm…" Uzumaki Naruto nampak sedang sibuk _packing _barang-barang untuk misinya besok pagi. Godaime Hokage telah memberinya misi untuk membantu Amegakure mengatasi dampak kerusuhan yang terjadi di sana. Bukan misi yang terlalu sulit memang, hanya saja butuh beberapa hari untuk itu.

"Ba-bawa uang secukupnya, Naruto_-kun_..." istrinya menyarankan lembut.

"Ah iya benar! Hampir saja aku lupa, hehehe... untung kau mengingatkanku!" Naruto pun bergegas mengambil dompet kodoknya dan memasukkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ ke dalam.

Khawatir.

Itulah yang dirasakan baik Naruto maupun Hinata saat ini. Apalagi Hinata tengah mengandung tujuh bulan. Rasa-rasanya hari akan sepi tanpa suaminya yang ceria itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya selama aku misi. Kalau kau takut sendirian, kau pulang saja sementara ke rumah Ayah. Atau… ke rumah Sakura_-chan_ saja? Dia juga pasti butuh teman!"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jaga diri... K-kau berangkat misi dengan siapa saja besok...?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dengan si Sasuke _Teme_! Haaahh… Sudah pasti perjalanan ke Amegakure akan membosankan. Dia itu sangat **irit bicara** dan **anti istirahat**, belum lagi dia itu tukang **sok keren** kalau musuh sudah muncul! Aku bisa dikira pengawalnya kalau turut diam saja." tanpa sadar mulut pria Uzumaki itu mengoceh membahas sifat sahabatnya sendiri. Yah... benar-benar kebiasaan yang sudah dimaklumi Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya kediaman Uchiha.

Lelaki terakhir klan Uchiha sedang tersiksa dengan kelakuan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua. Selisih dua bulan, Sakura sudah memasuki usia kandungan ke sembilan bulan. Menyebabkan ngidamnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin aneh, menurut Sasuke.

Mulai dari ayam bakar hasil _katon no jutsu_ Sasuke, sengatan listrik yang menggelikan dari _chidori_ Sasuke, tatapan mata tajam _Mangekyou Sharingan_ Sasuke, rujak irisan pedang _kusanagi_ Sasuke, dan hal-hal lain yang selalu berurusan dengan Sasuke oh Sasuke. Ngidam macam apa itu?

"Ini kan anakmu yang minta, apa salahnya dituruti!" omel Sakura lagi a la ibu tiri menyiksa bawang putih.

Sasuke yang amat sangat menginginkan keturunan baru Uchiha pun hanya bisa mengiyakan semua yang diminta sang istri. Walaupun besok pagi harus berangkat misi, ia tetap setia menemani Sakura nonton sinetron hingga larut malam.

Ironis.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh dua sahabat yang berbeda sifat dan kehidupan. Namun entah kenapa takdir selalu mengaitkan mereka dalam kejadian tak terduga sekalipun…

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Soulmate?**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

T+, Canon, AT, NaruHina x SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto_-kun_..."

"Iya, sayang... Ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

Di sisi kanan gerbang Konohagakure tampak Naruto dan Hinata tengah berpelukan mesra seakan tidak mau saling kehilangan. Tidak lupa Naruto pun mengecup si calon bayi yang masih dalam perut istrinya, menambahkan kesan manis bagi siapapun yang melihat adegan itu.

Berbeda dengan di seberang mereka, sisi kiri gerbang Konohagakure. Sepasang Uchiha sedang saling melempar _deathglare_ stadium akhir.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya."

"Hn."

"Kalau musuhmu wanita, langsung bunuh saja."

"Hn!"

"Jangan lupa mandi sebelum pulang."

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah pertanda bingung.

"Aku tidak mau memelukmu yang bersimbah keringat! Kasihan bayi kita nanti..." Oh ayolah nyonya Uchiha, tingkat sensitifitasmu semakin menjulang saja dari hari ke hari. Disaat suami tercinta hendak berangkat pun pesan-pesannya hanya berupa kalimat jangan ini jangan itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan romansa Naruto dan Hinata. _Poor you,_ Sasuke...

.

.

#####

.

.

_**SET SET SET SET!**_

Suara langkah kaki yang menapak di dahan pohon saling bersahutan mengiringi perjalanan dua shinobi Konoha menuju Amegakure. Sudah tiga puluh menit lebih mereka melompat-lompat seperti tupai, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya—

"_Teme_, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu sih! Kau tidak senang pergi misi denganku?"

—Naruto menanyakan hal paling terlarang bagi Sasuke.

_**Tap!**_

Seketika itu juga, langkah Sasuke langsung terhenti dan menoleh _slow motion_ pada Naruto di belakangnya. '_Cih, dasar sok keren dia ini!' _Naruto membatin.

"_Dobe_, apakah aku salah menilai Sakura?" tanyanya serius membuat Naruto bingung. Ternyata diamnya Sasuke daritadi adalah karena galau akan Sakura.

"Maksudmu? Kau menyesal menikah dengan Sakura_-chan_? Atau jangan-jangan! Kau mau merebut Hinata dariku?" ia malah bertanya balik dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Cih, siapa yang bilang begitu. Seingatku, Sakura dulu gadis yang lemah lembut, setiap kali bicara denganku dia selalu menampakkan sisi—ehm!—cantiknya. Sempat menarik perhatianku dibanding gadis-gadis lain. Tapi sekarang, kau lihat sendiri? Dia begitu bawel, menyebalkan dan manja."

"….."

"….."

**Krik krik krik krik krik...**

"Heh, kau ini menyimak atau tidak?!" gertak Sasuke begitu hanya ada jangkrik-jangkrik hutan yang meresponnya.

"_Teme_, kau ini buta atau apa...?"

"Hah?!" _'Apaan sih dia ini'_

"Sejak dulu Sakura_-chan_ memang seperti itu! Dia galak dan menyeramkan. Kau sendiri suka menertawakanku setiap kali kena tinjunya! Mungkin ini kualat, _Teme_. Tuhan membalas semua penderitaanku padamu." Bukannya menenangkan, Naruto justru membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Pakai menepuk-nepuk pundak segala, seakan ini memang sudah nasib sial Sasuke seumur hidup.

"Untung saja Hinata_-chan_ lemah lembut padaku. Yah... walau kuakui urusan kulit dan wajah Sakura_-chan_ yang menang, tapi... gaaaaahh! Hinata_-chan_ sangat _kawaii_ dan menggemaskan! Dia juga penurut, benar-benar tipe istri idaman, fufufuu..." lanjut Naruto lagi yang semakin membuat Sasuke tambah _down_. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya.

"Ada yang datang." ucapnya serius.

_**Set!**_

"_Aree...?_ Shikamaru? Kau mau ikut kami ke Amegakure?" Naruto bertanya polos. Dan seperti biasa, lelaki berambut nanas itu akan menjawabnya dengan kata "Merepotkan."

"Kalian berdua ditarik dari misi! Ada sesuatu yang lebih genting di Konoha, dan hanya kalian yang bisa mengatasi ini!" Shikamaru berkata serius pada mereka. Tidak kalah tegang, Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling melempar pandangan horror. "Ini juga menyangkut nyawa Hinata dan Sakura!"

"APA?!" berbarengan mereka berdua memelototi Shikamaru.

.

.

#####

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHH!" keluhan sakit lagi-lagi diraungkan Uchiha Sakura disusul wanita di sampingnya—Uzumaki Hinata—yang sibuk menahan tangis.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan._.. bertahanlah..." pinta Hinata halus. Mereka berdua sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya, hanya sakit super dahsyat yang bisa mereka rasakan saat ini. "N-Naruto_-kun_... dimana kau... _hiks_..."

_**Braaaak!**_

"Aku disini, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto mendobrak pintu ruangan itu mengagetkan semua yang ada di dalam. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada istrinya satu itu. Kalau tidak salah, usia kandungan Hinata baru tujuh bulan, lalu kenapa ia sudah mau melahirkan?

"Anakmu akan lahir secara _premature_, Naruto." Tsunade menegaskan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"_Baa-chan!_ Lakukan yang terbaik supaya mereka selamat!" Naruto memohon dengan cemasnya, ia tidak tega melihat Hinata merintih kesakitan. "Semangat, Hinata. Kau bis—uwaaaaa!" tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah jaketnya dari belakang.

"Ssssakura_-chan_...? K-Kau juga...?" iris _sapphire_ Naruto membelalak tak percaya.

"**Mana. Uchiha. Sasuke. HAH?!" **Sakura mengguncang-guncang kerah Naruto sekuat tenaga mendapati suaminya tidak ikut hadir dalam proses persalinannya.

"Ssssi _Teme_ sedang mandi! Sebentar lagi juga dia dat—"

"Aaaaaaakh! Sakiiiit!" teriakan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto kembali berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ayo dorong terus, Hinata!" Tsunade kian menyemangatinya.

"Ya Tuhaaan kenapa kalian bisa melahirkan sama-sama begini sih!" Naruto mengacak rambut _blonde_nya sendiri, bingung harus menyemangati siapa.

"Dia terus menendangku, Naruto_-kun._.. Rasanya sakit sekali..." Hinata berlinang air mata menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak heran dia menendang, Ayahnya saja pecicilan begitu." Sebuah suara baritone masuk menyela momen mengharukan itu.

_**Jeng Jeeeng!**_

Uchiha Sasuke telah datang dengan tampangnya yang begitu segar, bahkan aroma minyak wangi maskulin menguar jelas dari tubuh atletisnya. Membuat semua suster dan bidan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Seakan-akan Sasuke adalah...

"Jangan banyak omong! Darimana saja kau hah?! Aku menunggumu daritadiii!" rusak sudah semua kerapian Sasuke. Sakura sudah keburu mengacak semua penampilan terbaiknya. "Sempat-sempatnya kau man—AAAAAAAARGH! HAHH...! SAKIT SEKALI SASUKE_-KUUNNN_!" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke bergeming. Ia pun menatap istrinya khawatir.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Jangan ditahan, Sakura. Keluarkan saja." akhirnya, hanya kalimat datar itu yang mampu meluncur dari bibir dingin Sasuke.

"Daritadi juga sudah kucoba keluarkan, _baka!_ Kau pikir aku sengaja menahan-nahan di perut hah?" Sakura memukuli lengan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan usaha Naruto menenangkan Hinata yang jauh lebih pengertian.

"Uuhh... N-Naruto_-kun_... Haahh... a-aku... Aaaakh! Ti-Tidak kuat lagi... Nggghhhh!"

Mencoba mengabaikan, nyatanya Sasuke tidak bisa menepis pikiran anehnya sendiri. Di belakangnya ia mendengar jelas Hinata terus ber uh-ah-uh-ah seksi. Dengan dua paha yang terbuka lebar, tatapan mata memohon, dan peluhnya yang entah kenapa menambah kesan... hrrrrr Sasuke tidak berani berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Sedikit saja, ia melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya.

_**Glek!**_

'_Astaga!'_

"Aahhh Naruto_-kuuunh._.. Sakit..."

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata_-chan_. Bertahanlah..."

"Nggghhhh hah... Aku lelaah,"

'_Diamlah, Hinata. Kau membuatku—'_

_**Plaaakkk!**_

"DASAR JELALATAN! ISTRIMU ADA DISINI BUKAN DISANA!" Suara menggelegar Sakura sontak membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang _cool_ itu... jelalatan?

"_Temee!_ Kenapa kau memperhatikan Hinata begitu?! Sudah kuduga kau ingin merebutnya dariku!"

"Bukan begitu, _Dobe_. Aku hany—"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Istrimu lebih membutuhkan perhatian!" kali ini Tsunade ikutan menghardiknya. Ia sudah pusing mendengar semua teriakan di ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya...

"Oeeekk~ oeeekk oeeek!" suara tangisan bayi mungil membahana menggetarkan setiap hati Ayah dan Ibu muda itu.

"Sudah keluar, Tsunade_-sama_!" Shizune berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya, salah satu Ibu ini sudah berhasil berjuang melahirkan. Tapi.. siapa yang melahirkan duluan kira-kira?

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Ugyaaaa apa-apaan ini DX m-melahirkan...? Entahlah aku dapat ide darimana, pokonya begitu kepikiran langsung ketik! xD Review yaaaa semuanya!No silent reader, keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian okey. *ciuw*

.

.

_Salam pelukecup semuanya :*_

_Ayaka_


End file.
